Passos Cadenciados
by siriustick
Summary: O som de seus passos e as batidas dos seus corações mesclavam-se e tornavam-se um só ritmo. JamesxLily


**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem (para minha infelicidade), assim como todo o universo que os cerca. De tudo isso, apenas a ideia (tosca) me pertence. Porém, James e Lily são meus em pensamento.

**Nota da beta:** Meu deussss essa Rafa sempre matando todos nós com essas fics perfeitas dela, tsc tsc tsc. Amei tanto essa one que eu nem sei acho que chorei. Espero que vocês a amem também! Apreciemmmmm!

* * *

James afundava cada vez mais seu corpo no acolchoado macio e confortável de seu sofá preferido, enquanto lia um livro qualquer que havia surrupiado de Moony. Sua ronda já acabara fazia algum tempo - dessa vez, fora sozinho. Lily pedira uma noite de folga para resolver alguns assuntos e o garoto não poderia perder a oportunidade de pedir algo em troca depois, e o Salão Comunal lhe parecera bastante convidativo, ainda mais quando estava vazio e silencioso.

Estava exausto. Acostumado a perambular com a namorada pelos corredores, nunca precisava separar brigas de primeiranistas ou alterar a voz para ser ouvido por casais que trocavam carícias em salas desocupadas. Esse era o trabalho de Lily. Não era de seu feitio descontar pontos e dar detenções para os aventureiros noturnos, pedia apenas para serem discretos.

No entanto, quando Lily estava por perto, James apenas acompanhava-a e interferia quando era realmente necessário (o que quase nunca acontecia já que a ruiva sabia ser firme mesmo em situações graves). É claro que sendo um dos Marauders, o garoto era adepto a ideia de burlar regras e a característica que lhe deu a fama de encrenqueiro não desapareceu com o cargo de monitor chefe.

Pensar na namorada o fez perceber que não a via desde o jantar, o que era um total de quase três horas atrás. Ela andava fazendo muito disso. Desaparecia por um grande período de tempo e voltada estranha.

Feliz demais, irritada demais, apreensiva demais. Sempre com um humor contrário do que ia. Na primeira semana não percebera o quão estranho era a situação, mas ao ver Lily aparecer correndo no Salão Comunal com um ramo de arbustos no cabelo - nem ao menos parando para dar-lhe um ''oi'' - e subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino com uma rapidez impressionante abriram-lhe os olhos. Sua namorada sempre fora uma garota com alguns hábitos estranhos, mas aquilo já era exagero. Sirius chegou a levantar a hipótese de chifres estarem nascendo na sua cabeça humana também._ "Você é 'galhudo' duas vezes, parceiro. Que maneira ótima de trazer sua forma animaga para a forma humana, huh?"_

Sirius acabou dormindo de ponta cabeça naquela noite.

Resmungou e cobriu o rosto com uma das almofadas vermelhas espalhadas pela sala. Falaria com ela amanhã, havia decidido. Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Seu coração doeria - ah, como doeria - mas era o certo. Ele esperava que sim.

Massageou as pálpebras, queria manter-se desperto. Precisava fazer suas tarefas escolares - ou copiar de Remus, o que fosse mais viável - e já estava ficando tarde...

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos apressados e, como um borrão, cabelos vermelhos entraram no Salão.

Trazia um papel branco em suas mãos e seu estado era, no mínimo, inusitado. A blusa estava com mais botões abertos do que o usual, aumentando o tamanho do decote. A saia estava torta, os fios rubros despenteados, o rosto exageradamente corado e as meias - que deveriam estar acima de seus joelhos - encontravam-se emboladas em sua canela. Mais uma vez, uma chegada triunfal. A voz de Sirius especulando sobre galhos encheu sua mente. Curioso, mas receoso, James estava em dúvida se realmente desejava descobrir que fenômeno da natureza havia deixado sua namorada chegar naquele estado no Salão Comunal.

- O que aconteceu com você, mulher? - Perguntou desconfiado, vendo Lily aproximar-se do sofá.

- Sua delicadeza é algo impressionante. - A ruiva ironizou, fazendo careta e piscando os olhos verdes. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana descabelada. Ele ajeitou-se no sofá, dando espaço para que ela pudesse se acomodar. - Boa noite para você também, meu amor.

James derreteu-se. Uma pessoa que o chamava de amor naquele tom não faria algo terrível assim com ele, tinha certeza. Suspirando, James passou os braços pelos ombros alvos e puxou-a para si. Lily acomodou-se contra o peito do namorado, ronronando ao sentir o calor agradável que o corpo do moreno emanava.

- Devo me preocupar com seu estado ou serei mais feliz sem saber o que aconteceu? - Resmungou, apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeleira ruiva e emaranhada. - Você conseguiu alcançar orecorde da estranheza esses dias, Evans.

Ela riu. Desde que a carta chegara a suas mãos, sabia que vinha agindo estranho e que, provavelmente, seu namorado estava louco de curiosidade. Além de James ser uma pessoa previsível, ela o conhecia bem demais. Sabia também que, no momento, ele deveria estar mordendo a língua para não fazer-lhe perguntas demais.

Ela estava certa.

- Desculpe por isso. Quer saber a história toda? - Perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Por favor.

- Estive trocando cartas com minha mãe. - Ela se remexeu, buscando mais conforto. James deslizou as mãos pelos braços alvos dela para mostrar que a escutava. Contudo, o garoto não resistiu ao impulso de levantar uma das sobrancelhas e abaixar a cabeça para encará-la.

- Isso não explica os galhos em seu cabelo na semana passada, nem suas meias no pé hoje. -Retrucou. Recebeu como resposta um tapa fraquinho em sua coxa como punição por ter interrompendo-a.

- Eu sei. A história é mais complicada que isso, na verdade.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e saiu dos braços dele. Sentou-se no estofado e passou as pernas sobre as dele, apoiando as costas no braço do sofá. Conseguia encará-lo melhor assim, e o contato visual era importantíssimo para que seu plano saísse perfeito. Ele pousou as mãos em cima das pernas alvas e esperou-a continuar.

- Petty vai se casar.

- Isso sim é um choque. - Ele não era um grande fã da primogênita dos Evans. Lily sempre falava da irmã com tanto amor, mas James sabia que o ato não era recíproco. Já vira - muitas vezes - a namorada ficar magoada pelo jeito que a irmã a tratava. - O nome é Vernon, não é?

- É. - Concordou, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Estive, secretamente é claro, ajudando minha mãe com os preparativos, já que Petúnia está indecisa. Ela não sabe que estou dando palpite, pensa que mamãe está escolhendo tudo sozinha. Deu um passe livre para ela, contanto que tenha a opinião final. É a cara de Petty.

Sua irmã sempre gostara de luxos. Dursley também. Por Deus, o que seria do mundo se os dois parirem uma criaturinha?

- Ainda não explica, Lily. - Ele lembrou-a. Precisava cortá-la ás vezes. Quando se empolgava, LIly acabava falando demais e sair do foco do assunto principal. Ele a adorava quando estava empolgada, mas a curiosidade era maior. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e cerrou os olhos, analisando-a. - Direto ao ponto, mulher.

- Mamãe me manda amostras. De tecidos, estampas, fotos de decoração, tudo. - A ruiva torcia a franja de uma almofada nos dedos distraidamente, olhando para o emaranhado em sua mão. - Não podia abri-las na frente de todos sem causar um tumulto. - Levantou os olhos o suficiente para vê-lo concordar com a cabeça. - Ia para os jardins analisar todas.

Costumava sentar nas pedras em frente ao Lago Negro depois do jantar e ficar um bom tempo por lá. Precisava apenas de sua varinha para ter luminosidade. Fazia combinações até tarde da noite.

- Quando Petty não escolhia algo que eu gostava, ficava triste. Assim como voltada animada quando algo que eu escolhia era aprovado. - Deu de ombros. A irmã rejeitara sua escolha do vestido e gostara das flores que a ruiva escolhera. Begônias. - As folhas pararam em meu cabelo provavelmente por culpa do vento. Gosto de me apoiar nos troncos das árvores para pensar, você sabe.

Isso explicava muita coisa, na verdade. Lily tinha essa mania preocupante de ir pensar nos locais mais afastados possíveis. Uma vez, já a encontrara no telhado próximo á torre de astronomia. Como a menina chegara lá era um mistério.

- E hoje recebi uma notícia ótima. - O tom dela era empolgado. James riu. - Vim correndo desde o corujal até o Salão, por isso meu estado. Nós vamos dançar valsa.

O riso cessou abruptamente. As sobrancelhas do garoto arquearam-se e ele a fitou.

- Nós? O que você quer dizer com nós?

Ela já esperava uma reação assim.

- Eu e você, James. Você virá no casamento comigo, certo? - Piscou os olhos verdes. A expressão dele era bonitinha, um misto de espanto e desentendimento. - Por favor, não me faça passar por tudo aquilo sozinha.

- Casamento, Lily? Com toda a sua família lá? - Passou a mão pelo cabelo. A ideia de conhecer o Mr. Evans dava-lhe calafrios.

- Você é meu namorado, certo? - Replicou com a voz calma. Passou os dedos pelo joelho do moreno, fazendo um carinho. Ele ia ceder.

- E a parte da valsa? Não quero valsar, muito menos enfrentar toda a sua família. - Tentou negociar.

Ele sabia que iria ceder. Sempre cedia, na verdade.

- Eu lhe ensino! Vamos, James, não seja resmungão. - A ruiva sorriu, levantando-se do sofá com um pulo e puxando junto o namorado. Ele resmungou, saindo do confortável sofá preguiçosamente. - Não vai me deixar sozinha em uma festa cheia de gente, vai?

Ah, ela jogava baixo.

- Além do mais, lhe dou uma aula. Se você não se sair bem, esqueço a ideia e iremos apenas ao casamento. - Continuou se aproximando de James e o abraçando pela cintura. Apoiou o queixo no peito do rapaz para olhá-lo.

- Não quero acabar com a sua fantasia, mas não existem aparelhos de música em Hogwarts, Evans. E para dançar, precisamos de música. - Rolou os olhos teatralmente enquanto passava suas mãos pelas costas dela. Lily sorriu de lado.

- Mary gosta de ouvir blues antes de dormir. Ela diz que acalma.

- Você sabe mexer nisso?

- Sou uma nascida trouxa, cresci rodeada por vinis.

- Eu não sei dançar.

- É por isso que eu vou ensiná-lo, Potter.

- Minhas desculpas acabaram.

- Oh, graças a Deus. Já estava ficando irritada.

James riu da namorada, beijando o pescoço desnudo. Mais uma vez, ela conseguiu o que queria. Era inútil lutar, ele sabia, mas ele tentava. Com um pulo, ela afastou-se do garoto e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino correndo, indo a busca do tal objeto.

Observou a ruiva andando desajeitadamente dormitório acima, pulando dois degraus de cada vez e passou a mão pelos fios negros. No que tinha se metido? Dorea já tentara ensinar o filho e tal ato custara sua coleção de porcelana chinesa. James, de alguma forma, fizera seus sapatos voar dos pés infantis em direção às relíquias da mãe. Nunca mais tentara dançar desde então. A expressão de sua mãe ainda lhe rendia pesadelos.

Ouviu os passos apressados de a ruiva traçar o trajeto de volta. Voltou pulando, assim como havia ido, e trazia nas mãos um aparelho quadrado com algo semelhante a uma flor. Já havia visto um parecido na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas esse parecia muito maior levando em conta a pequena ruiva que o carregava. Sem muita delicadeza, ela o pousou na mesinha de madeira em frente aos sofás. Lily puxou um disco de vinil que estava em cima da vitrola e tirou-o da capa de papel. Levantou a agulha e posicionou o disco. Depois de alguns segundos e chiados, uma leve melodia encheu o ar. Abrindo um sorriso para James, pegou-lhe a mão e o levou para o centro do Salão.

- Está pronto? - Perguntou, sorrindo docemente. Era incrível o poder que ela tinha de manipulá-lo, ele constatou. Bastava mostrar os dentes e piscar os olhos. Ela era mais perigosa que muitos bruxos das trevas.

- Não. - Respondeu sincero. Ela revirou os olhos. James conseguia ser incrivelmente cabeça dura algumas vezes, mas não deixava de ser adorável. Agora mesmo, um projeto de bico estava presente nos lábios bonitos do grifinório. - Pelo amor de Deus, eu espero que valha a pena.

- Dançar é como estar em um relacionamento. - Ignorou o protesto e explicou suavemente, catando a outra mão de James e segurando-a, alinhando os dedos entrelaçados com seus ombros.

- Pensei que você tinha dito ''se comporte''. Não costumo me comportar quando estou em um relacionamento. Principalmente quando estou sozinho com você. - O garoto alfinetou, lançando um olhar malicioso para a namorada e projetando um sorriso nos lábios. Como resposta, a ruiva deu-lhe um pisão no pé. Ele riu. - Desculpe, continue com os ensinamentos.

- Como eu estava dizendo... - Ela olhou-o reprovadoramente, voltando com o raciocínio. James achou tão bonitinha a expressão da ruiva que aproveitou para roubar um selinho. - James! Fique quieto. Eu quis dizer que, para dar certo, o mais importante é arranjarmos um bom parceiro.

Lily deu um passo à frente, colando seu corpo com o do garoto. James ainda não entendia o que diabos dançar tinha de parecido com um namoro. Não era como se ele pudesse arrancar o vestido de Lily e carregá-la para um quarto enquanto dançavam, era?

Bem, nada o impedia de fazer isso, na verdade. Mas fazer algo do tipo durante o casamento de sua cunhada não lhe daria créditos, além de deixar Lily muito brava e morrer nas mãos do senhor Evans.

Ele não iria deixar a sua ruiva nua na frente de toda aquela gente, de qualquer forma.

- Acho que isso é meio óbvio. - O moreno rolou os olhos para a observação dela. Internamente, estava tentando não pensar em como Lily estava perto. A ideia de arrancar as roupas parecia bem convidativa no momento.

- E, para dar certo, os parceiros precisam possuir sintonia. - Ela continuou, ignorando a observação do outro e apertando-lhe a mão em represália por ser (novamente) interrompida. - É preciso que um confie inteiramente no outro, já que um conduz e o outro é conduzido.

- Essa história da confiança entre casais não me parece convidativa. - James contestou, franzindo a testa e apertando Lily em seus braços, aproveitando a posição estratégica que sua mão repousava na cintura dela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar curioso e indignado ao mesmo tempo. - Oh, não leve para o lado pessoal, ruiva - O garoto tentou concertar, ficando preocupado por Lily não entender o que estava querendo dizer. - Eu apenas não gosto da ideia de você ter que confiar em outro parceiro que não seja eu.

Ela riu quando compreendeu o sentido da frase do outro e beijou-lhe o ombro. James parecia uma criança quando fazia um biquinho típico de contrariedade. Lily ficou com vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas.

- Não quis dizer isso, Sr. Eu-Tenho-Ciúmes-E-Todos-Sabem. - James rolou os olhos com o novo apelido e beliscou a cintura dela. A garota prendeu o riso e endireitou a postura. - É um jogo de confiança. - Explicou de forma simples, dando de ombros.

Com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, Lily ergueu a cabeça do namorado, forçando-o a desviar o olhar de seu colo - James estava bastante entretido admirando seu decote, ela percebeu - e estabelecer contato visual.

- Agora, não desvie seu olhar do meu. Nós vamos começar a nos mexer, e contato visual é importante.

Ele ficou receoso. Preferia estar em meio a jogadores profissionais de Quadribol. Apertou ainda mais a garota contra si e fingiu não perceber o resmungo de protesto vindo da menor. Decidiu ficar quieto, esperando-a começar. Ela tomou fôlego.

- Para dançar, é preciso ter apoio, uma base. Quando os dois estão firmes, tudo vai evoluindo. Um passo de cada vez. - Ela fechou os olhos, se concentrando na melodia. - Mova seu pé esquerdo para trás, _não assim_, acompanhe a música!

Ele seguiu a ordem, dando um tímido passo para trás. Lily o acompanhou.

- Agora, faça o mesmo com a perna que ficou na frente,_ isso. _Suas pernas voltaram a ficar fechadas, vê? Faça o mesmo, agora para o lado.

Ele fez. Moveram-se para frente, para o lado e para trás novamente.

- Fizemos um _quadrado_? - Ele perguntou, achando aquilo patético e olhando para os próprios pés. Lily apertou-lhe o ombro.

- Olhe para mim, jamais para seus pés. Sim, nós fizemos um quadrado. Vamos fazer a mesma coisa agora, mas girando.

Ele concordou. Não acertaram de início, mas James se soltava de poucos em poucos. Após algumas tentativas frustradas, o casal já conseguia dar alguns passos e rodopiar pelo Salão ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não está dando certo. - Ele reclamou quando os fez esbarrar nos sofás. - Vou tropeçar e esmagá-la.

- É normal errar nas primeiras vezes, James. São duas pessoas trabalhando em conjunto, certo? Hora ou outra, o tropeço é inevitável. - Ela cantarolou, olhando-o docemente. - Mas, se quando isso acontecer e não houver confiança, tudo acaba em um piscar de olhos, da pior maneira possível.

Ele entendeu relação estabelecida pela garota. Com um sorriso de lado, ele afastou-a o suficiente para levantar as mãos entrelaçadas e girá-la, arrancando um riso de Lily. Voltou a segurá-la pela cintura e tombou a cabeça para o lado.

- E se um estiver disposto a impedir o outro de cair e concertar o erro? Existe uma segunda chance? - Alfinetou. Ela roubou-lhe um selinho.

- Existem duas possibilidades. - Lily ficou satisfeita o perceber que estavam rodopiando desde o início da música. James gostara de dançar, afinal. - Superar e seguir em frente, ou recomeçar do zero. Entende agora qual o papel da confiança entre o casal?

- Sinto que você não está falando da dança. - Ele provocou. Dançar não era tão ruim assim, afinal. Poderia fazer isso. - Fui bem para uma primeira aula?

- Você sempre foi um ótimo aluno.

James riu e parou com os movimentos. A mão que antes entrelaçava os dedos de Lily soltou-se e subiu para o rosto da Ruiva. Acariciou a pele macia e puxou-a para um beijo.

Na opinião dela, nada era tão fantástico quanto as trocas de intimidade que compartilhavam. Era como provar um pedacinho do céu, talvez até melhor. James a conhecia tão bem que sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixar-lhe satisfeita.

Desejava que, quando morresse, o paraíso fosse tão bom quanto James Potter.

Ele não percebeu que andavam para trás durante o beijo. Lily muito menos.

Só perceberam quando a garota tropeçou e bateu com as pernas na mesinha de centro. Soltou um grunhido de surpresa e, sentindo-se perder o equilíbrio, fechou os olhos esperando o tombo - e o peso de James caindo em cima de si._ Ah, ótimo, mais um roxo para a sua coleção. _

Em vez de sentir a madeira dura em seu quadril e o peso de um batedor comprimindo seu peito, sentiu as _mãos _do batedor a envolvendo e dando-lhe apoio. Abriu os olhos devagar.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso malicioso no namorado.

- Parece que sua teoria estava certa, uh?

Ela sempre estava, na verdade.

* * *

**N/a:** Dia 31, pessoal! Como prometido, aqui está uma one novinha no pior dia do ano. Twenty one and gone, huh? Essa não era minha primeira escolha para postar, na verdade. Estava preparando algo relacionado a morte deles. Mas, bem, não deu certo. Afinal, depois de cinco meses trabalhando nessa, eu precisava postá-la, certo? Um agradecimento especial para as lindas da Jily Army, que puxaram meu cabelo e me mandaram escrever. Obrigada, meninas! O maior agradecimento vai para a **Sra Progsie**, minha beta salvadora. Caroles, você é o paraíso.

Bem, vocês vão me encontrar por aqui de novo. Semana que vem, espero. Tenho outra one quase pronta. Obrigada por lerem e comentem! Ler a opinião de vocês é a melhor parte!


End file.
